The grinding disc is rotatably driveable around an axis of rotation and has a front side and a rear side facing away from the front side. The grinding disc is, especially, connectable to a driving machine, to be driven. The grinding disc has a multi-layered circular grinding blanks packet with a plurality of circular grinding blanks, wherein the circular grinding blanks are stacked over each other in a flat manner along the axis of rotation and comprise a central through opening. The central through openings form together a recess of the circular grinding blanks packet.
Such a grinding tool is known from WO97/05991 A1. The described tool comprises a plurality of discs, stacked on top of each other and made from a flexible abrasive material, wherein each disc has a central hub portion. The discs each have in the hub portion a central through opening, with which the discs are threaded onto a mandrel or spindle and are centrally clamped to each other by means of a clamping plate. The through openings of the discs form together a recess for accommodating the mandrel or the spindle. In an annular portion, arranged radially outside of the hub portion, the individual discs are radially notched and form radially extending fingers, which form the grinding portion of the tool. The grinding portion or the part of the tool, active for the machining of a workpiece, is not axially supported or reinforced in direction parallel to the axis of rotation. Rather the tool behaves flexible corresponding to the rigidities and flexibilities of the individual discs. Because of the wear while using such a grinding tool a fanning-out and pulling-out of large pieces of the discs are caused.
DE 10 2011 108 859 A1 describes a tool for the abrasive machining of material surfaces with several discs formed for machining in an abrasive manner and which are driveable around an axis of rotation. The individual discs are stacked partially over each other in an overlapping manner such that a part of respectively one disc is arranged on an above arranged disc passing through a notch. Thus, the discs are arranged interlaced in each other or entwined in each other. These discs, connected to each other in such a manner, can be formed as a grinding lamella packet and can be fixed to a backing plate.
DE 195 11 004 C1 shows a tool with a plate-like backing, which has an attachment face. On the attachment face an annular layer packet is arranged. The annular layer packet consists of a plurality of grinding lamellae, which are arranged annularly in a shingled manner and partially overlapping each other. Because of the shingled arrangement of the grinding lamellae, these are not aligned flatly to a surface of the to be machined workpiece.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide a grinding disc, which ensures an optimized alignment of the active grinding surface to the workpiece and has a long tool life.